The Dark Star (Christmas Special)
Hello everyone! This is The Dark Star, a Christmas Special that will end on New Years Day. This fanfiction is a gift for Nightmare That Cloaks All Reason, DJWolfy 7, Wolfy10, EchoLover123, ThornPlays, Survivor dogs rule, Storm-in-rain, TheSummerSoilderr, NickThe1st, and ARavenInATree. The Dark Star is a fanfiction about Prism. Prism is a she-cat who tends to stick for herself a lot rather than being with others. But when she meets Rain, the love of her life, she finds out the true meaning of Christmas. And maybe, just maybe, this holiday season can change her life. Chapter One Prism grumbled as she rose out of her nest and out of her den into the bitter cold. She shivered and kicked snow from her paw and lashed her tail. When it's Spring I'll never get out of my den again. she thought, hissing aloud. She growled and made her way to the fishing pond. Usually it was frozen over, but cats made holes to fish out of, and it worked, making it a very popular place during Winter whist other prey is scarce and thin. She sat down next to the cold, hard, surface of the lake, and licked her jaws. She twitched her ears and unsheathed a single claw. With that claw she drew a slight circle on the surface of the lake and pressed on it. Plop! The circle fell under the water, leaving a hole in it's place for Prism to fish out of. She craned a paw with unsheathed claws, and despite the frostbite, she waited for a fish to swim past. "Gotcha!" She hissed as she felt the familiar squirming of a trout. Hooking her paw, she snatched it up out of it's cold water and killed it swiftly and painlessly. She growled and picked up the fish as she made her way through the forest and back to her den. That's when she saw them. Chapter Two "Who are you?" Prism hissed, baring her teeth and unsheathing her claws as she got into a prepared fighting stance. One of the cats twitched an ear. "Defending our territory, what else?" "Well... do it somewhere else." A few cats twitched whiskers as Prism said that, "We'd love to, but we can't. This is out territory, right Echoheart?" One meowed. "Yeah, Nightmaregleam." said the other. One let out a sigh. "I suppose we should let her go. It's leaf-bare. Can we, Summertail and Stormwhisker?" What is a Leaf-bare? Did they mean Winter? One of the two cats the young she-cat had named smiled, "Of course. It's Christmas, after all, Survivorpaw. Wolfpaw, Thornpaw, we have to get into the Christmas spirit. Raventalon left the clan, so we need to make allies, not enemies.." Prism wasn't a mind reader, but she knew that everyone was suddenly sadder as the she-cat spoke of Raventalon. Her leaving must have been a very tough decision, and a big one. "Anyways, you should probably go. Also, watch out for a rouge named Rain. He's tough." the she-cat meowed, and Prism recognized her as Survivorpaw. She was white with brown spots, and green eyes. Wolfpaw was a gray with one blue eye, and one yellow eye. Thornpaw was a dark brown with light brown paws and chest fluff. Stormwhisker was a pale tan with light blue eyes. Summertail was a gray misty-color with one teal and one red eye. Nightmaregleam looked to be a sleek black cat with white spots on her back, and purple eyes that shown with the light of the Winter sun. And Echoheart was a white cat with black ear-tips and paws, and glorious, clear deep blue eyes. Prism nodded, her pale gray pelt shivering with the cold, her rose-colored eyes narrowed. Gingerly, she picked up the fish and ran back to her den to feast on the fish's salty flesh.Savoring every bite, Prism ate the fish quickly but cleanly. She licked her lips and stretched. She yawned and curled in her moss nest. She closed her eyes, but then she heard a yowl of terror. Chapter Three Prism darted out of her den, fangs bared, in a fighting stance. She saw a light gray tom with white markings, looking down at a she-cat. She was also a pale gray, with with no white markings. She had clouded eyes and a scent she carried was familiar to Prism's nose.... death. She carried the scent of death. It revolved around her. She turned to the male. "W-what happened?" she asked. The male whined. "She has kits. She died giving birth." Prism gasped. "What?" "She adopted kits. She died giving birth to her own. Including... these, she has nine.... Their names are Summer, Storm, Echo, Nightmare, Thorn, Raven, Survivor, Wolf, and Star." Prism nodded. "She seems like a good cat..." Rain nodded. "She was. I-I don't know how I'll manage to take care of them all on my own." Prism glanced at him. "I'll help you. Take the kits, I'll helo bury her body." (Three and a Half Moons Later) Prism growled as she lashed her tail. It was Nine days till Christmas AGAIN. She never had liked it, but she hated it more because Rain's sister had died on this day. Rain didn't seem to mind, but Prism sure did. She growled and walked outside. "I'm taking a walk." she growled. She walked clumsily in the deep snow, but managed to make it to her favorite spot. She sighed and sat down near the edge of the cliff. She sighed. Why did every Christmas she had ever had have to be... be cursed? She sighed and her warm breath stirred the cold, crisp, Winter air as she stood up. But then... Crack! She stopped and pricked her ears. The sound was followed by another devastating crack. Then, the ground collapsed beneath her. All she remembered was that she was falling. Falling, falling, falling, and then darkness. "Prism. So nice of you to join us." Prism turned around. "Echo?" this was one of the nine kits she and Rain had raised. "Yes. But also, I am Echo of the First. Follow me." Prism tilted her head but said no more. She and Echo entered a blinding light. Prism looked around after the light had faded. She was in a marshy forest. She looked around, and saw a tiny kit. She smiled, the kit looked like her. Then she frowned as another cat went into view. Frostbite.... Her father. He called the familiar kit over, and Prism realized. The kit was her. This was her first Christmas. And the one she hated the most. She heard a shriek and winced. This was why. Chapter Four! (Every chapter will feature one of the kits, the first is Echo, the second will be Survivor, the third is Thorn, the fourth is Wolf, the fifth is Storm, the sixth is Summer, the seventh is Night, the eighth is Raven, and the ninth is Star. Each of them will display a memory showing her why she hates Christmas.) Coming SOON!